


Irrelevant

by timetravelingsherlockian



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guilt, More Guilt, POV Second Person, This is Peter Parker We're Talking About Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingsherlockian/pseuds/timetravelingsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Your job is to die. You don't know this right now. Right now, you're heading out on a date with this cute photographer guy who came over to your dad's place for work. </i><br/> </p>
<p> <br/>In which Gwen Stacy's life is rendered irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about how the only thing Gwen Stacy is known for is dying.  
> Apologizes to those who know the story well! I fuzzed a lot of the details.

Your job is to die. You don't know this right now. Right now, you're heading out on a date with this cute photographer guy who came over to your dad's place for work, something about helping with an investigation.  
  
He told you that he was a journalist and wanted an outsider's scoop. You told him that your dad worked for the police, so you were never really outside. He said that you looked beautiful.  
  
He invited you out for dinner a couple of times, and it was good, except when he left. You could tell that every time he did he was pretty frazzled though, because he needed to take pictures or something. Luckily, you're used to that, with your dad being a cop.  
  
He offered to make it up to you Saturday afternoon, and he did. You sat for him as he took pictures of you in your new dress. He was working on lighting that day, so you sat next to his bedroom window as he snapped photos and chatted about his uncle. He had some really funny stories.  
  
Tonight, he's taking you out to dinner. You could tell when he called you on the phone that he wanted to make it up to you, having to have so many dates "to go," in the rubble of a Spider Man scene ("It's just that Perry's really interested in him"). You want to tell him that you're fine having dates "to go," but it's cute when he stutters like that.  
  
You pack matching pairs of chopsticks in your purse, just in case. And an umbrella too.  
  
It's not raining right now though, so you walk towards the restaurant until you hear a cry in an alley. You don't remember anything else until you awake on a bridge.  
  
Now, you should realize, you're going to die.  
  
You don't though, even if you're six stories up, with no railings and with two men fighting. You just sit there watching Spider Man and Green Goblin fight, wondering if Peter is calling you right now to apologize for having to run again. You wish you could tell him that you're already there. And not to worry‒you brought chopsticks.  
  
You don't realize that you shouldn't have been standing that close to the edge until the Green Goblin pushes you off and you're flying in reverse‒  
tumbling  
diving  
towards the water.  
  
You hear your name called out to the sky, and you think _Peter's here_ , and you wonder if he got the shot and then‒  
  
Pain.  
  
Pain and then black.  
  
And you don't know that your life is irrelevant.


End file.
